Poems I Wrote
by Blazing Wind
Summary: There is no summary for this is not a story. It's a bunch of poetry put together that I wrote earlier.
1. Unwanted

This is a poem that I wrote in the year 2006 after I noticed that one of my best friends at school didn't talk to me anymore. I was just sitting in my room crying because I thought nobody in my life actually cared about me. Anyways, I hope you like it.

Unwanted

By the shadows of the night I go

I moved away from the crowded room

That sea of shallow faces masked in warm regret

They don't know how to feel

Nor do they know what is lost

In the darkness of a land

Where all hope that's offered

Is just a memory being taken away

And led right into the sun

But I don't have a hold

On what is real or not

Even though I can only try

What is there to give or to believe

I want it all to go away

I want to be left alone

Sympathies are wasted on my hollow shell

I feel that there's nothing left

That I can fight for

I can't hear your voice anymore

Nor can I feel you nearby

I only wanted a chance to know

All I could do was to look for someone

To tell me that I'm worth being alive


	2. I Love You & Never Have I Fallen

This next poem is actually two poems put together since they're both kinda short. Anyways, I wrote the first one in the year 2005 and the second one in the year 2006. What inspired me to write them was the fact that I kept getting little "love" notes from someone. I never knew who it was but that's okay because I don't need to know. I'm happy without knowing. Enjoy these poems!

I Love You

Fly me to the beautiful moon

And let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring's like on Mars

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, darling, kiss me

Fill my heart with never ending song

And I'll sing forever more

You are the only one I love for

The one I'll always worship and adore

In other words, make our love true

In other words, I'll always love you

Never Have I Fallen

Your lips speak soft sweetness

Your touch a cool caress

I am lost in your magic

My heart beats within your chest

I think of you every morning

And dream of you every night

I think of your arms being around me

And I cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen

But I am quickly on my way

You hold a heart in your hand

That has never before been given away


	3. Among Lovers & One Wish

Hey there

Hey there! Are you guys enjoying my poems so far?... Good because I have some more for y'all. These next two are combined together since they kinda of have the same theme. You'll see what that theme is in a little bit. Before you read them, let's see what their backgrounds are. I wrote both of them after I met this awesome guy who was going out with one of my close friends. Well, I'll let y'all see these awesome poems that are my favorites.

Among Lovers

Here among the lovers I wait willing

Alone because I cannot be with you

Pensive in the press of people filling

Promenades with passions spent and due

Yet I am happy in my melancholy

Vested in a love that like the night

Arrays itself in dreams that veil me wholly

Leaving me contented till the light

Even were I with you I would wander

Near the things that would but could not

Take you with me towards that inner wonder

In which we find the truest ecstasy

Our love would be greater not apart

Each with the other together in the heart

One Wish

If I could have just one wish

I would wish to wake up everyday

To the sound of your breath on my neck

The warmth of your lips on my cheek

The touch of your fingers on my skin

And the feeling of your heart beating with mine

Knowing that I could never find that feeling

With anyone else other than you


	4. Dreams Coming True

Man, I don't know how to describe this poem. Let's see, I think I wrote this poem in the year 2006 the day after my second boyfriend (now my ex-boyfriend who wants me back) at the 2006 Homecoming game. Oh well. Anyways, I must leave you guys to read this awesome poem. See y'all soon and I hope to get some reviews!

Dreams Coming True

Feelings that once were hidden

Are now expressed to you

Days that once were stormy

Are now the brightest blue

Times that once were lonely

Are now filled with pleasure

All that once were mine alone

Are now things we both treasure

Fears that once were very real

Are now gone with the storm

A heart that once was broken

Can now finally mend

A person once alone in life

Can now call you a friend

Dreams that once were longed for

Are now coming true

The love I once thought was gone

I have now and forever in you


End file.
